We're Live
We're Live (Danger) es una canción interpretada por Royce Da 5'9". La canción aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, y es emitida en la emisora de radio de hip-hop, Game Radio FM. Letra Hook We live, ladies, so fuck with a nigga like,--me You not ready, to fuck with a nigga Oh oh here he comes Watch out now he'll chew you up I know you gone hear me come I won't stop, now tell me who you are 1 I bet you never met nobody like this before Same game that he grew back from '64 I might rob from a pimp just to give to his whores I'm just one of the fourty thieves 'bout to get through this door Take game from a nigga with game and make change And meanwhile we clean house and take names I'm a walking million dollar price I'm talking billion dollars tight Feelin' like some zillion dollar ice I clown on fools Dump these little rappers in the great lakes and tell 'em the crown don't move Though you still ramble your lips I still hear you Just examine your bitch my prints still near you Once I talk to these hoes, they never talk back Once they walk through these doors, they never walk back Niggas better raise they weight, today they late When Nickle-Nine raid they dates, the player haters.. Chorus We Live ladies Don't you want to outdo my mind We Live ladies Never met no one like you in my life We Live ladies I know you gone see my coupe fly by We Live ladies Never met no one like you in my life 2 I know you wanna fuck with a nigga that's gangster Get you to your room, get into your womb Dig a deeper hole for you watch your face change Your weight gain, large helmet, Milky Way vane How long? Long as the frame of a great dane Take names that belongs in a frame bronze I'm 'bout the hottest name cause the sun can't fall You can't take your eye off your untamed broad She wanna ride along side of the same wall Put aside her pride holler and name call Tell you all types of moves, you don't do Say it's all in the tounge and the finger, coach you Women worldwide say Royce your so true In this Real World what sits on a Road Rules How can I be the King down on my knees This is for the ladies, fellas follow my lead We just wanna say.. Chorus We Live ladies. Don't you want to outdo my mind We Live ladies Never met no one like you in my life We Live ladies I know you gone see my coupe fly by We Live ladies Never met no one like you in my life Hook Oh oh here he comes Watch out now he'll chew you up I know you gone here me come I won't stop, now tell me who you are 3 I'm the calmset, most are most smooth Whatever they want me to be, I'm no fool I rhyme for the ladies, rhyme for my fellas In my heart I'm just an MC that time undeveloped This one's for your girl, I'm 'bout to help you with her A dick-to-a-doorstep service that self-delivers Follow Ma, lot of Prada gotta buy a lot of bling Follow-badda-swallow-bada-boom-follows-bada-bing Cantine style, Luis the 13th After your chick smiles I knew it was working Rich niggas, you can't beat then join 'em You can't join us then beat it Leave us alone you hater you! Chorus We Live ladies. Don't you want to outdo my mind We Live ladies Never met no one like you in my life We Live ladies I know you gone see my coupe fly by We Live ladies Never met no one like you in my life We live ladies, so fuck witha nigga like,--me You not ready, to fuck with a nigga Video Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Royce Da 5'9" - "We're Live Danger" Categoría:Canciones de Game Radio FM